hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai (episode)
A'ohe kahi e pe'e ai (Nowhere to Hide) is the 1st episode of Season 5 of Hawaii Five-0, and 95th episode in the series. In addition, this episode is also the first ever episode to have Jorge Garcia and Chi McBride in the main opening credits as series regulars. Synopsis When a drone strikes, first killing two hikers on a mountain and then causing havoc in downtown Honolulu, the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force find themselves being pushed to the limit as they attempt to stop the rogue drone and get to the bottom of the attacks, only to discover things may not be as clear cut as originally thought while Steve and Danny go for a mandated review with a psychologist. Plot Notes * Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are foced to attend a mandated review. * Lou Grover is seen wearing his version of the team's new tac vests for the first time. * Jerry Ortega mentions Donald Trump (hotel owner, and American's future 45th President). * Steve cracks his knuckles of his left hand while sitting in the therapy session soon after Danny states he does not want to be there. * Steve states he gets carsick when not driving in the therapy session. Truth or Fiction? * Steve uses a tourniquet to try and control the bleeding of his leg rather then first trying direct pressure. Deaths * Drones killed 7 people * Danny Williams killed 1 person * Lou Grover killed 1 person Quotes (Sitting in an office. Both with legs crossed, body posture stiff and uncomfortable) Danny Williams: So, uh, we have, uh, been together for, um, three years. Steve McGarrett: Four. Danny Williams: See, this is, uh, specifically what I am talking about. Steve McGarrett: I'm just correcting you. Danny Williams: Okay. Uh, four years. Steve McGarrett: It was 3 years, 11 months and 2 days - exactly. Danny Williams: You done? (Steve and Danny look at each other. Steve with a "What?" face. And Danny with a "Seriously?!" face) Therapist: Detective Williams asked you a question. Steve McGarrett: (confused) When? Therapist: He asked if you were going to allow him to finish his thought. (Steve gets a "Wait.. What?!" face going) Steve McGarrett: (befuddled) I'm.. I'm... (suspiciously) Whose side are you on? Therapist: I don't take sides, Commander. I'm an objective observer. (Both Danny and Steve fidget uncomfortably and display more defensive body postures) Therapist: As you know, the governor asked me to oversee the annual psychological audit of personnel, and I was concerned by what Detective Williams had to say. Danny Williams: Thank you. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Yeah, fine. So, we, uh, we don't we don't agree on a few things, but I don't see why that's such a big deal. Danny Williams: Um, I'm gonna I'm gonna go ahead and stop. "A few things."? Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: A few things? We don't agree on anything. Steve McGarrett: Four years ago... (Steve looks at Danny to acknowledge Danny's words from earlier in the session) Steve McGarrett: Governor Jameson asked me to start a, uh, major crimes task force. And Danno Danny Williams: I'm gonna stop.. You see, he knows that I don't like that. Steve McGarrett: You're right. Excuse me, Sir Daniel. Danny Williams: Th-This is going right off the rails Okay, okay. Steve McGarrett: Come on, come on. I'm teasing, all right? Right after I started the task force, Detective Danny Williams was my first hire. (flashback to pilot episode - Danny's first apartment) Steve McGarrett: You got no choice, Detective. Governor gave me jurisdiction on making you my partner. We're gonna get along great. (end flshback) Danny Williams: Right. I personally wouldn't call it, um, a "hire." It was more like a kidnapping. A ransom. It's the kind of thing, I didn't have a choice. Steve McGarrett: I liked his sense of humor. (flashback to pilot episode when Danny punches Steve) Steve McGarrett: (voice-over) You know, his personality. Danny Williams: You're right.I don't like you. (Steve recovering from the punch) (end flashback) Therapist: So five people make up the Five-O task force? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, but we're, uh we're more than a task force, you see. W-We're 'ohana. Therapist: Why the look, Detective Williams? Danny Williams: Oh, no, n-no look. Um, I guess I was just, uh, agreeing with him for the first time. (smiles) Steve McGarrett: (smugly) I think we're good. Danny Williams: Okay, Jerry, I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what is it that you are surveilling? Jerry Ortega: What you two should be keeping an eye on. Danny Williams: Ah, good point. Girls in spandex. Jerry Ortega: Next door over. Vintage books. Steve McGarrett: What about it? Jerry Ortega: Two weeks ago, the owner came back from a trip to Dusseldorf, where he purchased the entire inventory of a library that was closing down. (Steve makes an obviously shocked face - mouth hanging open, big eyes - and looks at Danny) Danny Williams: (facetiously) Get out of here. (slaps Steve in the leg) Well, let's go arrest this guy. What are we doing? Jerry Ortega: Not so fast, McGruff. (Steve has been shot in the leg saving a homeless man) Danny Williams: Steve, you all right? Steve McGarrett: (to the homeless man) Take cover. Go. Take cover. Danny Williams: Come on, get up, come on. That thing's coming back. We got to get out of here. Come on. (hopping back to the Camaro) Steve McGarrett: I can't drive, Danny. Danny Williams: Oh, really? There's a silver lining in the face of death. Fantastic. Steve McGarrett: My leg will heal. Don't get used to it. (Kings Medical Center - Danny pushing Steve in a wheelchair. Assumed after his discharge) Lou Grover: You know, you ought to look into whether they got some kind of a loyalty program. Like, they'll give you a card, and every fifth bullet extraction is free. Dr. Max Bergman: Well, I'm certain such a program doesn't exist, Captain. Chin Ho Kelly: I believe he was joking, Max. Dr. Max Bergman: Ah. I can see how that was an attempt at humor. Lou Grover: Oh, keep it up, wise guy. You might see an attempt at murder. Kono Kalakaua: Lou, he wasn't being rude. He's.. he's just Max, and you'll learn that. Danny Williams: You know, that reminds me, Max. It's been killing me all day. What did you tell your new protégé about me? Dr. Max Bergman: I beg your pardon? Danny Williams: Well, you said you gave her a heads up. Heads up about what? What did you say? Dr. Max Bergman: Oh, yes. I just explained to Dr. Shaw that Commander McGarrett is the leader of Five-O, and that you're his deeply cynical, misanthropic, short-tempered partner. (Steve tries to hold back a smile and is not doing it very well) Danny Williams: What? Lou Grover: You know, I think I see what you mean about him. Dr. Max Bergman: Now, Dr. Shaw agreed with my assessment. However, she did think you were cute. Steve McGarrett: Hey! (Steve and Danny fist bump) Danny Williams: Uh-huh. Well, she got a point, right? I can live with that. Trivia * Chi McBride and Jorge Garcia are both regular series. * A deleted scene on the Region 2 DVD reveals that Catherine Rollins, found the missing Afghan child, Najib Khan. *It is revealed that 2 years have passed since the events in the Season 2 finale, Ua Hala. Break in Continuity * In the therapy session, when discussing the driving of the Camaro, Steve goes from sitting stiffly with crossed legged to a slouched uncrossed posture and then back to stiff crossed leg posture without any any flow between. * After Steve is shot in the leg by the drone, the drone comes back and fires on Danny and the Camaro again. The driver side door when Danny closes it and when he spins the rear tires to drive away, is shown to have 3 bullet holes. However in the overview shot when the drone is shown firing on the Camaro - the bullet holes in the driver side door are gone. |- |Dr. Carlin |Bonnie Berger |Steve & Danny's therapist Other Cast Video Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Season 5 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)